Siege of Gisei Toshi
The Siege of Gisei Toshi was a battle fought at the hidden city of Gisei Toshi in 1165. The battle was between bloodspeaker forces commanded by Yajinden and Iuchiban and Phoenix Clan forces commanded by Isawa Nakamuro, the Master of Air. It was a fierce and drawn out battle which lasted well over one week. Beginnnings Yajinden was seeking the lost Bloodswords he forged hundred of years ago. Ambition, who laid unused at Gisei Toshi sensed his presence and called his master. Yajinden needed Iuchiban himself to overcome the powerful magical defenses of the City of Sacrifice. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Preparations The Council of Five knew that Iuchiban planned to assault the City and they had voted that an Elemental Master would stay in the walls of Gisei Toshi to defend it. The Phoenix did not ask for reinforcements from the Empire to keep the secrecy of the City, but Nakamuro had voted against that outcome. If the defenders would be defeated and the City in risk to be seized, the Master would unleash a spell that would bring centuries of snow and ice from the mountains surrounding the city, tumbling down upon the City of Sacrifice. Nakamuro had volunteered. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) Unexpected Defenders After the Rain of Blood several Dragon Nemuranai Hunters had been joined General Toku to hunt bloodspeaker cells in the Phoenix lands. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf They found armies of animated dead instead. Nakamuro sensed the Imperial Legions and the Dragon were near the City, and sent them a dove with a message asking aid. Battle The battle began with Yajinden and Akodo Tadenori arriving at Gisei Toshi with an army of bloodspeakers, undead and Lost. Yajinden then darkened the sky and summoned a zombie army. The Master of Air Isawa Nakamuro defended the city from its wall, recently armed with the Fortune Bishamon's Spear. The battle fared badly for the Phoenix until the arrival of Dragon and Monkey forces under the command of Mirumoto Kenzo and Toku. When the allied forces realized that the bloodspeakers might capture some of the Black Scrolls Toku volunteered to lead a contingent to take the scrolls away from the city and sacrificed his own life to stop Yajinden from capuring them. The battle continued and seemed to be looking slightly better for the Phoenix when Iuchiban appeared in the city. Nakamuro fought Iuchiban and would have been defeated by the bloodspeaker if not for the timely arrival of Shiba Aikune. Aikune used Isawa's Last Wish to move Gisei Toshi to a new location, hiding it once again and confounding Iuchiban's plans. Kyuden Isawa and the Kusatte Iru during the battle]] The other Elemental Masters besides Nakamuro were prevented from assisting at the siege because Iuchiban, along with Asako Kinuye unleashed the Kusatte Iru to attack Kyuden Isawa and tie them up with the estate's defense. The monster was eventually defeated through the combined efforts of Togashi Satsu, Isawa Sezaru, Isawa Taeruko, Shiba Ningen, Isawa Ochiai, Doji Akiko, and Naka Kuro. The victory came with a price, Taeruko's life. Participants Many heroes and villains fought at the Hidden City. The following is a list of some of them: * Akodo Tadenori * Asako Soun * Daigotsu Yajinden * Doji Akiko at Kyuden Isawa * Doji Midoru * Hiruma Todori at Kyuden Isawa * Hitomi Vedau at Kyuden Isawa * Isawa Junichiro * Isawa Nakamuro * Isawa Ochiai at Kyuden Isawa * Isawa Sezaru at Kyuden Isawa * Isawa Taeruko at Kyuden Isawa * Isawa Wazuka * Iuchiban * The Kusatte Iru at Kyuden Isawa * Migawari * Mirumoto Kenzo * Mirumoto Mareshi * Naka Tokei at Kyuden Isawa * Saigorei * Shiba Aikune * Shiba Gyukudo * Shiba Marihito * Shiba Ningen at Kyuden Isawa * Shiba Tetsuzo * Shiba Toshiki * Shiba Tsukimi * Shiba Yobei * Tamori Tsukiro * Togashi Satsu at Kyuden Isawa * Toku * Toturi Kyoji Casualties The following is a list of some of the notable casualties from the battle: * Akodo Tadenori * Isawa Junichiro * Isawa Taeruko * Isawa Wazuka * Shiba Koseki * Shiba Tetsuzo * Toku * Fires of the Hidden City, Part One, Part Two, Part Three, Part Four, Part Five, by Rich Wulf * One Man, by Rich Wulf Gisei Toshi Category:Articles with Pictures